


First and Last Thoughts

by TheReviewess



Series: Heroics Run In The Family [18]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Deathfic, F/F, First Meetings, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: ‘Who the fuck is this crazy murdering Chantry woman’ we're probably the first coherent thoughts that Aerinwyn Mahariel had. Up until this moment, she had not given the redhead a thought. Nothing about the woman was particularly interesting. Just some woman wearing those robes. The robes that she associated with virtually everything that went wrong in her, and her clan's life. The fucking Chantry.or, your OC's first thought  about their LI and their last one.





	First and Last Thoughts

_ ‘Who the fuck is this crazy murdering Chantry woman’  _ we're probably the first coherent thoughts that Aerinwyn Mahariel had. Up until this moment, she had not given the redhead a thought. Nothing about the woman was particularly interesting. Just some woman wearing  _ those  _ robes. The robes that she associated with virtually everything that went wrong in her, and her clan's life. The fucking Chantry.

Fuck the Chantry. And fuck the people that wear those damn robes too. Fuck this woman in particular… even if she did help… fuck her a little less than the others, then. Aerin could learn to tolerate her.

She didn't expect to learn to love her.

They didn’t have an easy life together. First a Blight, then some tension with a prepubescent elfling that Aerin claimed as her own (though she didn’t have to say anything, since they looked so damn similar). At some point they lived a little domestic life, but apparently it came too early and the three of them were drawn into the limelight once again. This time with Faenra as the Hero of her own story, and eventually all of them having to save the world, again.

Thankfully, after careful negotiation (and the sudden loss of Faenra’s arm), they managed to live a somewhat peaceful life (though all three pulled strings where needed). They had a big house, where Aerin and Fae could run around as they pleased, gradually bringing the newest generation with them as the little ones grew. She and her crazy murdering Chantry lady became Bellasha and M è m è , and their hands were soon full with little ones running around their home. Aerin always chasing after them, and proving she was still as sprightly as she had always been. They did their best to ignore the aches and pains after a long day of babysitting, or hunting in Aerin’s case. Their hair faded from reddish to silver, and wrinkles sprouted up overnight, it seemed (but Aerin never failed to tell her lover that she was still the sexiest thing on two legs). Soon enough, the hunting fell to their grandchildren, and Faenra found herself caring for her elderly parents, like they had cared for her when she was but a young (and stubborn) little elf. 

Leliana faded fast. Like a dying flame. She passed in her sleep, peacefully, but Aerin knew the second it happened. In that moment, it seemed as if all the light in the world was gone. After her funeral, Aerin only saw grey. She began looking, and worse, feeling her age. 

“You should be in bed,” Aerin heard Faenra say from behind her.

“You should stop worrying about me.”

“I’ve been worrying about you since I was ten. It’s a habit at this point.”

“No wonder you went grey so early.”

Fae chose not to comment on that. “What brings you out here? I’m impressed you made it out of bed.”

“It’s that Mahariel stubbornness that Marethari always commented on.” Aerin told her, though she admitted it took her much longer to get outside than she wanted. But, now that she was here, leaning against her favorite tree, she allowed herself to relax and her eyes drifted shut. “I had to feel the sun again.”

“Why?”

“She’s talks to me.” Leliana. “She knows that I wouldn’t want to die inside, when I could be out here. Where I belong.”

“You’re not going to die, today.” Faenra told her, though to be fair, the once Great Grey Warden was fading, and fast. No one expected her to last the week, yet somehow she made it from her bed outside. It was interesting to see what willpower could do for a dying elf.

“Don’t try and kid yourself. We both know I won’t last long.” Her body may be failing her, but Aerin still had her wits and sharp tongue.

They sat in silence, watching the sun rise over the water. It was quiet, only the sounds of the forest around them could be heard. It was like when they were both young and free. Well, free-er.

“Tell Da I said hello, will you?” Faenra finally asked her mother, brushing her hand through her now silver locks. 

“Naturally. Tell the munchkins I’m sorry, will you?” Aerin asked her kid.

“Of course. They won’t be happy, though.”

Of course not. Aerin was the fun grandparent. Way cooler than everyone else. After all, she gave weapons as birthday gifts. That and she encouraged her tiny munchkins to get up to all kinds of tomfoolery, just to annoy Faenra.

“Just tell them I am very late.”

“Late? Late for what?” Faenra asked.

“I’m late for a date. I have a hot date planned with a crazy murdering chantry lady. She’s going to be pissed that I took so long.”

Fae chuckled. She should have expected that.

They sat in silence, Fae keeping a close eye on her mother. She watched as her breathing slowed, and felt it as her lifeless body slumped over onto her. Faenra always thought she would be distraught at her own mother’s death, but she felt oddly calm. With a little bit of effort, and some awkward maneuvering, Fae moved her mother’s body so that her head was laying across Fae’s lap, and so that she was at least comfortable. It was silly, since she was dead, but it helped her feel better.

_ “Sorry Munchkin. My time’s up. I got a date with a crazy murdering Chantry lady.”  _  The spirit of Aerinwyn Mahariel told her kid, even though the woman couldn’t hear her.

_ “Of all the things you could call me, and you use that.”  _ Leliana’s spirit said in leu of a greeting. She looked young, like how she did during the Blight. How she did when Aerin first fell in love with her.  _ “You’re late you know.” _

_ “Sorry, had a few last second things to take care of,”  _ Aerin replied with a cheeky grin. She too appeared as a younger version of herself.  _ “You know how it is. I’m impressed you waited.” _

_ “Well, we do have a date.”  _

_ “Well, then we shouldn’t wait any longer! Lets go!”  _

So they did. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I took some weird liberties and made up the name bellasha to use as the Dalish Word for Grandma. Since Asha'Bellanar is the name for flemeth and that means Lady of Many years, I decided that bellasha translated into Old Lady or Grandma.


End file.
